Right Before His Eyes
by Coreen Fennel
Summary: Logan Reese has always made fun of Quinn Pensky, hiding his true feelings for her from everyone, but when he decides it's time to show them, will she believe him? Rated T for safety...it's better than it sounds, I promise. Definitely Quogan-centric.
1. Prologue

He hated her. Hated everything about her, her laugh, her weird inventions, her glasses...the cute way she wrinkled her nose at him when he annoyed her, the way her hair always seemed to smell like jasmine and some kind of chemical..._Damn it_, Logan Reese thought to himself, sprawled out on the sofa of the lounge in the girl's dormitory, his eyes focused on the object of his thoughts, who was currently pressed to the floor with one arm under the couch, struggling to reach the pen she had dropped beneath it. He was in love with Quinn Pensky, had been in love with her since almost the first day they met...but how was he supposed to tell her? He had been a jerk to her for almost three years, and she was still dating that idiot Mark Del Figgalo...Sighing a bit as he dropped to his knees and stretched out beside her, his fingers brushing hers when he reached beneath the couch and grabbed the pen, he lifted his head to look at her, his thoughts going back to the first time they had met...


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note: Thanks to my first reviewers, I'm glad you liked the prologue! Yeah, I know it was short, but I had nothing else to say about it, and I really wanted to get to the first day, hope you like this one as well!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. NADA! If I did, Quinn and Logan would've been together from the start. So, obviously, I don't own it, I just wish I did. And keep in mind, I've not seen all the episodes, so if I misquote or I do a scene wrong, I probably haven't seen it, or I haven't seen it in awhile. And if you don't like how I'm writing Dana, I only remember the parts where she's being mean, so not entirely my fault, and please don't flame.

Moving through the crowds of boys coming back to PCA, and the girls coming for the first time, Logan looked around, shifting the strap of his backpack higher up on his shoulder, checking out some of the girls he walked back. Sure, he was slightly annoyed that his school was going to be taken over by a bunch of girls, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the scenery...As his attention was drawn by a girl in a very short skirt, he slammed straight into someone, knocking both of them to the ground. Cursing loudly as he whacked his head on the ground, he sat up slowly, looking over at the other person who was sprawled out in front of him. A thin, pale girl in a pair of jeans and a shirt with the words 'Science Rocks' across her chest was staring up at the sky, looking slightly dazed. Quickly reaching out for the glasses lying beside her before someone stepped on them, he took her hand, pulling her to her feet as he stood. "Sorry about that," he murmured, placing the glasses carefully back onto her face. "Are you okay?"

As the girl nodded, rubbing the back of her head and giving him a swift smile, she pushed her glasses a little higher on her nose. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," she nodded again, sticking her hand out towards him then. "I'm Quinn Pensky, what's your name?"

"Logan," he answered, sliding his hand into hers and shaking it firmly. "Logan Reese." Looking up and seeing some of the other guys from the basketball team moving towards them, he quickly yanked his hand out of hers, saying loudly, "No, I don't have time to show nerds around, come back when you grow a chest!" He winced inwardly, seeing her face fall as a few people turned to look at them and started laughing, since she currently lacked breasts, as he had said. She turned and hurried away then, leaving him standing alone for only a moment before the basketball team reached him, some of them clapping him on the shoulders and back, laughing about his comments to her. "Come on," he grunted, moving towards the courts, unable to help the slight slump of his shoulders as he walked, his head filled with the memory of her hurt look, and the tears he had seen welling up a moment before she left. "Let's go shoot some hoops."

A few hours later, soaked with sweat and with all the showers in the dormitories occupied, Logan made his way down to the beach. He knew no one would be there around sunset, as it was pretty cold already that night, so as he reached the sand he began to strip down, hurrying into the water. Unfortunately for him, he missed seeing the girl who was seated a little ways away from where he went in, her eyes wide as she watched him. Freezing as he heard a voice squeaking out his name, he turned slowly, then quickly covered everything necessary as he saw a teary Quinn staring at him, her eyes as big as saucers. _Crap..._"What're you lookin' at," he snapped, silently cursing his quick defense mechanisms. "You might want to take a picture, this is probably the only time you'll ever see any guy like this!" Logan let out a small groan then as Quinn got to her feet, her eyes blazing. Grabbing his clothes, she hurled them into the water, then made a very rude hand gesture at him before she turned and stalked away, yelling about idiot boys. Slapping himself in the forehead, Logan began to try and gather up his clothes, only managing to find his shirt, as the waves had carried everything out too far, and his shoes had floated to the bottom. He let out a soft grunt, pulling his shirt on and wading out of the water, yanking the shirt down as far as he could as he ran back to his dorm. Kicking the door, he winced a bit, hurrying inside as one of his new roommates, Chase Matthews, opened it.

Chase and their other roommate, Michael Barrett, just stared at Logan, obviously trying not to laugh. "What happened to you," Michael managed to ask just before he and Chase fell apart laughing, holding onto each other to stay upright as Logan found a pair of boxers and yanked them on, then ripped the wet shirt off, throwing it in their faces.

Pulling on a pair of baggy flannel pajama pants, he snapped, deciding that now that everyone thought he hated her, he might as well go the whole way, "Quinn Pensky is what happened to me! All the showers were full, so I decided to wash off in the ocean, and she took my clothes and threw them in!" As they kept laughing, he rolled his eyes, grabbing his key and hurrying out, slamming the door as loudly as possible behind himself. Moving to the lounge, he threw himself down on the best sofa, looking up as three girls walked in, one a short, hyperactive brunette who was bouncing up and down, squealing about how excited she was to be there, one a blonde around her height, obviously calmer than the first girl, and a tall, exotic-looking girl with blonde-highlighted brown curls. Sitting up, he looked them over, finally realising they were going to his room. He started to get up, then stopped, sinking back down onto the sofa as Quinn wandered past, looking slightly lonely. She made her way to the others, pretending not to hear a rude comment from the tall girl as the blonde knocked on his door, stepping inside with the others as Chase opened the door again. Logan waited until the door shut, then he made his way out, knowing there was still a coffee cart working...he had found that one his first year at PCA, and the guy working it always stayed open a little later than the others. He hurried to the usual spot, sighing in relief as he saw the guy wave to him, an eyebrow arched at his wardrobe. "Long story," he grunted as he stepped up to the cart. "Give me one of my usuals, and..." He frowned and scanned the menu, wondering what Quinn would like. All he really knew about her was that she liked science, after all..."I guess one of those weird bubble tea things...a green one," he added, rememembering that her headband had been green.

The guy smirked a bit, realising slowly what was going on. "Trying to get on a girl's good side, huh? Who'd you make mad her first day here?" Chuckling softly, he turned away to make the drinks as Logan just glared at him, shoving a ten dollar bill at him. "See you tomorrow," he called to Logan once he was finished, handing the boy the drinks and watching him run back to the dorms.

"Chase, Michael," Logan called loudly as he stepped into the dorm and moved down the hall, stopping in front of his door. "Open up, I've got my hands full!" Taking a few deep breaths, he stepped past Michael as he opened the door, barely noticing the girls lounging around the room, his eyes immediately going to Quinn...who was fast asleep on his bed. _Damn it._


	3. Chapter 2

Scowling a bit as he saw that Quinn was passed out, and unlikely to wake up anytime soon, Logan yanked open the door of the minifridge in their room, shoving the bubble tea inside and slamming the door. Taking a large gulp of his javachino, he flopped down on the bed beside her, making sure his back was pushed against her side. "So, who're they," he asked gruffly, nodding towards the girls. As Chase introduced them, he immediately noticed his interest in the blonde, who was apparently named Zoey Brooks. She was cute, he supposed, but he had already decided he preferred thin brunettes with glasses and a bit of an attitude. The other girls were Nicole Bristow and Dana Cruz...he didn't bother remembering who was who for right now. "Well, whatever. I'm going to bed, so get out." He glared at everyone until they all sighed and left the room, standing up and slamming the door before they remembered Quinn was asleep. Locking it quickly, he turned to look at her again, moving to his desk and scribbling down a note on Chase's notepad. As he climbed onto the bed behind her, he looped an arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall off the bed, setting the note down next to her face, pulling her a little closer to him. At least if anyone...including Quinn...asked him about it later, he could just claim he had been holding her in his sleep.

/

"Logan," a voice said sharply, a hand whacking him on the forehead and bringing him out of his deep slumber. As he sat bolt upright, tumbling off as he tried to somehow stand at the same time, he ended up on his back on the floor, staring up at Quinn, who looked furious. "You...I was asleep, and...You were...You had your hands here," she yelped finally, pointing to her hip and her chest. "You were rubbing!"

Logan blushed a bit, frowning up at her and going defensive again. "Yeah, well, I was dreaming! Not my fault I was touching that...If I had been awake I'd never even consider touching you! Now...get out of my room!" He frowned at Quinn's back as she left, slamming the door so hard the walls shook, then he climbed back up onto his bed, sighing a bit. It actually _was _his fault a bit, he hadn't realised that he moved in his sleep according to what he was doing in his dreams, but the dream of kissing Quinn had been so vivid..."Oh, my god," he yelled, leaping to his feet and silently thanking every god he had ever heard of that Chase and Michael had apparently already gone to class. "I kissed her!" Throwing on some clothes, he grabbed his bag and rushed from the dormitory, hoping Quinn had still been knocked out when he had kissed her. If she hadn't...but she wouldn't tell anyone...right? Unless she had kissed back, but why would she do that? She hated him, he had seen it in her eyes. Quinn kissing him back was about as likely as someone as pathetic as Chase asking Zoey out.

He sighed a bit at that and moved through the halls quickly, diving into his homeroom class just as the bell rang. "Saved," he murmured, looking around and seeing that there was only one seat left...in the back by Quinn. "Damn it," he burst out, his cheeks going scarlet as everyone turned to look at him. Making his way slowly to the seat, he threw himself down into it, immediately slamming his head on the desk and moaning. His first year of highschool really couldn't get any worse, could it? Not in the first week!

"Reese, Logan," his teacher barked, making him snap his head back up, wincing as he felt something pop. "Come up here and get your new schedule!" Standing up slowly and moving to the front of the room, he felt Quinn stand up behind him, following him to the desk as the teacher called out, "Pensky, Quinn!" Glancing at her over his shoulder, he frowned gently, seeing the angry glare she gave him as he caught her eye. Yep, she hated him...Grabbing one of the schedules the teacher was holding out, he moved back to his desk as the bell rang, scanning it quickly. World literature, chemistry, woodshop, algebra, photography...and the name Quinn Pensky written across the top? Turning to face her, he let out a startled yell, as he hadn't realised how close she was to him. Taking the schedule she shoved into his hand, he let her take the other one, not looking at his own schedule for a moment as he watched her walk out in silence. Turning his gaze down to his schedule, he frowned a bit, seeing a few very familiar classes. He really didn't want to know what Quinn would say when she found out they had all the same classes...Sighing resignedly, he moved towards World Literature, and his first full class with the first girl to ever truly hate him.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: -sigh- Does anyone on here roleplay? Dying to play Quinn in a Zoey 101 roleplay, but my best friend is offline tonight, so I'm out of luck...Please, people? Save me from my boredom and help me come up with more ideas? Please?

Again, I own nothing.

And thanks to Lorna, Mystery, Kagome, Sango, and Toxic, I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Aww, Logan's in love! This one has a very brief moment of Quinn actually being nice to Logan, then it's back to normal. They're not gonna get together for awhile now, but they will eventually, I promise. Just give them a few years.

Meaning I'm gonna be skipping around a bit, so there'll be times when I skip months ahead.

/

"You're joking, right," Quinn asked three months later, groaning softly as she sat with Zoey and Nicole at their new 'usual' lunch table, none of the girls realising Logan was hidden behind the wall, listening intently to their every word. "Logan Reese doesn't like me, he's so...so...I hate him," she finished finally, taking a bite of her apple. "There really aren't any words for how jerky he is. The first time we met, he was so nice, and then he started going on about how I was a nerd without a chest, then the second time, he said the only way I'd ever see a guy without...you know...clothes...would be accidentally seeing him bathing in the ocean."

Zoey and Nicole gave each other odd looks, both of them going a little green. "Okay, never going in the water again," Zoey said decidedly. "EVER."

"Yeah, that's digusting," Nicole agreed. "As cute as Logan is, I don't want to see him like that. But anyway, he _does _like you! You know what they say, boys always bug the girls they like, and he doesn't bug anyone as much as he does you, so he must like you! And I think it's cute, the smartest girl in school and the coolest guy falling in love!"

Quinn gave her a scathing glare, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Okay, Nicole, maybe you didn't hear me," she said slowly. "I hate Logan! What do you think the picture of him on my dartboard is for, kissing practice? I use it when I want to test my laser gun, it's why the edges are all singed." As the bell rang loudly, she got to her feet, moving to throw her trash away. "I've got to go, we get assigned our year-long projects and our partners today in photography, see you later." Hurrying to the photography room, she paused outside the science lab, not realising Logan was walking behind her as she gazed inside, giving a dreamy little sigh when she saw Mark Del Figgalo inside. Behind her, Logan scowled, his hands clenching into fists. About two weeks before, when Quinn had seen Mark for the first time, he had started to think there was something medically wrong with him for a day or two. He had never felt such intense hatred before, it had actually taken a physical toll on him, causing him to be ill and miss a few days of classes. Against her will, Quinn had brought him his homework to help him with it, under orders from their teachers. Now, though, he was used to the feeling, and it didn't really affect him anymore...other than the urge he still felt to beat Mark into a bloody pulp, anyway.

"Pensky," he bellowed, moving forward and grabbing her arm as the bell rang again, signaling the start of classes. "Come on, if I'm with you I won't get detention for being late." Trying to ignore the look of disgust she gave him, he pulled her towards the photography classroom, stepping inside and closing the door behind them, looking up just in time to hear that they were the only two without partners. "Let me guess, that means I'm stuck with Spaz here," Logan asked, plastering his usual smirk across his lips when everyone started laughing. "Great, just what I want..." It actually was just what he wanted, and what better way to pretend he didn't really care than to be sarcastic about it?"

The teacher gave him a stern look, her iron-gray hair pulled back into a severe bun, just as Quinn's was, though hers didn't have any wispy strands hanging down around her face, something Logan was very happy about. Otherwise Quinn's hairdo would just bring up memories of Mrs. Brandon all the time. "Just for that, you and Miss Pensky will do a project on what love means to you. Meaning you'll be photographing each other, and you'll be nice about it!"

Throwing himself down as he unzipped his backpack and pulled out the camera he had bought for the class, he looked over at Quinn, suddenly realising she hadn't made a sound in protest. "Pensky," he asked softly, seeing her staring straight ahead, tears streaming down her face. "Pensky? Quinn?"

Quinn wouldn't even look at him, standing up half an hour later as the teacher dismissed them early, telling them to go get started on their projects. Pulling out her own camera, she turned towards him, taking a picture quickly before she lifted her bag, stepping outside. "Reese," she called, her tone harsh and cold. "Move your ass!" He couldn't help wincing a bit, standing and moving after her, wrapping his free hand around her wrist, tightening his grip so she couldn't pull away too easily.

"Okay, what's up," Logan asked, holding her still. "Come on, I know something's wrong with you. I have every class with you, and you _never _cuss. Like, ever. So spill it." Quinn just glared over at him, keeping silent as she started to walk, pulling him along with her until he finally stopped her at the fountain, pushing her down onto it gently and backing up, lifting his camera to his face. "Either you spill it and you get censoring power over the pictures I use for my half of the project, or you keep your mouth shut and I don't give you a choice about what other pictures I take."

Just glaring at him until he took a few more pictures, Quinn finally snapped, "Alright, fine, I'll tell you! I hate being called a spaz, my older brother used to call me that, and we got in a huge fight about it once, then..." She shrugged, looking away as Logan moved to sit down next to her. "You tell anyone that, and I'll invent something to get rid of every single strand of hair on your body while you're asleep."

"Deal, as long as you don't tell anyone I'm sorry about it," Logan answered, hesitating a bit before he leaned over and kissed her cheek gently. "And that I did that. It was a one-time thing, so don't get your hopes up. Never happening again."

_Yeah, hopefully next time it'll be her lips..._

**Shut up.**

_You know I'm right._

**Seriously, just shut up!**

_Fine. Jerk._

Oh, great, he was calling himself a jerk, in his mind...what was Quinn doing to him?! Standing up quickly, he lifted the camera again, taking another picture of her. "Come on, let's get out of here, you need some pictures of me, too." Leading her off, he ignored her comments about him from behind his back, pretending for awhile that she liked him.


	5. Chapter 4

"No, I can't," Quinn laughed, jumping up and down excitedly, hugging everyone within arm's reach, even Logan, who quickly pushed past Michael so he could stand in front of her. "I've seriously never been so happy!" She kept hugging Logan, who was holding onto her tightly, while the others sat down, looking up at them.

Chase leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees, watching Quinn continue her jumping while Logan kept his arms around her, tipping his head back so she wouldn't accidentally...or purposely...headbutt him. "So, Quinn, what are you so happy about, anyway," he asked curiously. "You're never this...bouncy!" As Quinn turned to face him, stopping her bouncing around and gasping for breath before she answered him, he listened intently, focusing his full attention on her, as did everyone but Lola, who was now painting her nails.

Grinning over at Chase, almost unable to speak through her smile, she replied, "My mom called earlier, and she said that she bought me another alpaca, and her and Otis are having babies! I'm gonna have my own alpaca family! I got permission to go back home until it happens, so I'll be doing my work from back home in Seattle." Logan let go of her then, looking confused, and slightly annoyed.

"Wait, you're leaving us? For how long," he asked sharply, barely registering everyone's curious faces. Once he did, he added quickly, "I mean, who else do I have to annoy? Nerds are the only fun ones, you're all easy targets!"

"I'm only going for a month," Quinn answered, looking very confused as she stared up at him. "Kaylee's been pregnant for nine months already, alpacas don't give birth until about eleven and a half months after they get pregnant, and I'm leaving once midterms are over...So I'm only gone for a month, a month and a half at the most." Ignoring Zoey and Nicole's knowing looks, she sat down on an ottoman, pulling her legs up onto it. "Anyway, alpacas only give birth to one baby at a time, sometimes two, so I was thinking of combining everyone's names for the baby. What do you all think of Lozoicolaselachael?"

"Interesting," four voices chorused, while one said, "How the heck do you say that," and another answered, "I like it." The one who liked it was Logan, of course, determined to stay on Quinn's good side as long as possible, now that they were finally starting to become friends. It was already their sophomore year, and she had just started talking to him civilly a week before. Not that that was the only reason, of course...He actually _did _like the name, especially since his part of it came first."So, you gonna bring us back any presents from Seattle," he asked, deciding to hint later for what he _really _wanted. "What do they have there, anyway?"

Quinn shrugged gently, placing her legs behind her head and sticking her arms through them, peering up at him from between her limbs. "Fish. Lots and lots of fish. You guys should come visit me, I'll be up there for Christmas, I can show you all around. And on New Year's, we have this great party, all the neighbors come over and we have this giant potluck, and we play games all night!"

Smiling over at her, Zoey moved to grab onto Quinn's shoulder, holding her up as she almost rolled off of the ottoman and onto the floor. "Really? You don't mind all of us coming to hang out with you? Because I'm sure I can get permission...and is it okay if I bring Dustin with me, if he doesn't want to go with Mom and Dad?" As Quinn nodded and unfolded herself, she sat up.

"Yeah, sure," she said sincerely. "I'm sure he'd love it, we have all kinds of board games at the house, and we've got Otis and Herman, and now Kaylee, then we'll have the baby, and we have a heated indoor pool and a hot tub..."

Logan drifted into daydreams at that, his fifteen-year-old mind immediately jumping to Quinn in a bathing suit...one piece, he didn't really think bikinis were her style. He didn't bother listening to the rest of the conversation, instead looking Quinn over, trying to decide what kind of Christmas present she would like back. Something he would give any girl, so his feelings for her were still well-hidden, but something that showed he paid attention to her, and knew what she liked...but what? Jewelry was out, she didn't really wear any all that much, so he didn't know what she would want...not a book, she had all the science ones she wanted, as she had said herself...After a moment, he thought of it. He would make her something! He had switched to ceramics instead of woodshop to be with her during the middle of the first year, and they were both still doing it. Actually, he was really enjoying it, as it was something Quinn wasn't exactly good at, and he was, since he had stronger legs to work the wheels, so he could help her with it, which was why she had started talking to him. After about half a year of him standing behind her as she worked on her pots, holding onto her waist so she wouldn't fall over...it had happened once when they were working, and she had accidentally shifted and put her foot up on the part of the wheel where he had his foot to keep it moving, and she had stumbled and ended up falling over, her legs tangling with his and sending him crashing down the other way.

Yes, a pot would be perfect, and he could find out some scientific stuff and paint it on...maybe the teacher would let him come in after classes were over and work on it, so he could have it done without her knowing about it. Turning his thoughts back to the conversation, he smiled widely, focusing on Quinn again. This Christmas was going to be pretty good...


	6. Chapter 5

Groaning, Logan buried his face in his pillow after glancing at his calendar, looking very annoyed. "How long until we go up to Seattle," he asked, shifting so he could look over at Chase and Michael, who were busy playing Halo. "We're supposed to be there on the 20th!"

Pausing the game, Michael looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, we know, but it's only the fifth, we've got two weeks left to go. Why are you so worried about this? You've got plenty of time to get all your girlfriends presents before you leave, and anyway, it's only for two weeks after that." When Logan just glared over at him and turned his head the other way on his pillow, Chase nudged Michael and mouthed something, making Michael's jaw drop open. "Wait, you like Quinn?!"

"What?! No," Logan yelped, sitting up and glaring over at them even more. "Why would I like her? She's a nerd, and she's not all that great-looking, plus I'll bet she sucks at kissing. Definitely not my type at all."

Chase smirked a little bit, dropping his controller and folding his arms over his chest. "Oh, yeah? Then why are you always so eager to get back here after class at the time Quinn's always online to talk to us over webcam, and why were you drooling when you noticed that the webcam was above her head enough that you could see down her shirt?" As Michael and Logan both gave him odd looks, he shrugged. "What? You know that's what you were staring at, Logan."

Shrugging gently as he looked away, Logan reached up, running a hand through his hair. "Maybe it was. She's starting to get a nice body, can't help noticing that. She's got nice hips, and she's nice to hold onto. Whenever we hug, she just feels..." He broke off, going a little pale as he saw Chase and Michael both smirking at him then. "Oh, crap...Look, you guys can't tell anyone, _no one_! Not Zoey, not Lola, not Dustin, nobody! No one can know about this, it's our secret, okay?"

"Fine," Chase nodded after exchanging a look with Michael. "We'll keep it a secret, long as you give us details, like...how long you've liked her, why Quinn, and why she hated you all last year and most of this one so far."

"First question I'm gonna answer is the last one," Logan said after a long time, lying back on his bed and staring up at the ceiling. "Last year, on the first day, I accidentally knocked her over, then I helped her up, and I saw some guys from the basketball team coming, so I blurted out something rude..." He frowned over at Michael, hearing the other boy mutter that that sounded _exactly _like something Logan would do. "And then I just couldn't stop, almost every time we talked, something rude came out, because I didn't want her or anyone else to know I like her, and I still don't, so I still act like that to her sometimes. Second one, liked her since the first day, but now I think I'm in love with her, because normally those feelings go away in like a day, but these haven't. Third..." He let out a soft sigh, smiling up at the ceiling then. "She's beautiful, smart, fun, she's not weak, she knows how to stand up for herself, she feels so good when she hugs me, and the times she's fallen asleep with me, and she smells so good..."

"Yep, sounds like love to me," Michael nodded, placing his hands behind his head and leaning back. "I never thought I'd see this...Logan Reese, resident jerk of PCA, in love with Quinn Pensky, the resident geek. Some kind of weird irony about this."

"Oh, shut up!" Sitting up again, Logan hurled his pillow at Michael, hitting Chase instead. "What, I'm not allowed to love someone who's not usually my type? Haven't you ever wondered why most of the girls I make out with are brunettes? It's easier to pretend it's Quinn. Even got one to dress like her one time." He smiled reminiscently, thinking of the heated makeout session that that had turned into. Unfortunately, it had ended when he said Quinn's name instead of the name of the girl he was kissing...Liza? Lisa? Lucy? Marianne? He had no idea...All that mattered was that for awhile, he had been able to pretend it was Quinn lying beneath him, her lips on his and her arms around him. "Anyway, I'm already finished with her present, so I just want to get there and give it to her, I can't wait to see her, you guys!"

Chase and Michael looked at each other again, then nodded firmly, saying in unison, "Yep. Love."

"Shut up."


	7. Chapter 6

"Hello, Seattle," Logan yelled as he stepped off the plane, looking around intently for a moment, his face falling when he didn't see Quinn there. Glancing back, he saw that none of the others were off the plane yet, though his inattention caused him to miss the girl limping towards him until he turned back around. "Quinn," he asked sharply, looking her over and taking in her crutches and the cast on her leg. "What happened to you?!"

Quinn gave him a small smile, shrugging gently. "Kaylee's what happened to me. I got too close, and she's not used to me yet, so she stepped on my foot and broke it. I'll be fine, I just can't walk too far for too long. So, let's go get your baggage, then get outside, Dad gave me money to take some cabs back to the house, he figured we'd need more than one, with seven people and baggage for six." Looking over towards the plane as Zoey called her name, she nearly tipped over as Logan snatched her crutches away, then she let out a yelp as he dropped them and scooped her up into his arms. "Logan Alexander Reese, put me down!"

Logan just gave her a stern look, shaking his head. "You said you'd never tell anyone else my middle name, so pipe down, and you said you can't walk for too long, so I'm going to carry you. Deal with it." Holding her tightly as the others neared them, all of them exclaiming over Quinn's cast, he shifted his head until her hair was just brushing his nose, smelling it when she was distracted. "Can we go," he asked after awhile, feeling his stomach rumbling. "I forgot breakfast, and I really need something."

Quinn nodded and motioned for the others to follow as Logan carried her towards the baggage carousels, Dustin quickly picking up her crutches for her. "I hope you guys all like turkey, my mom's making my favourite, turkey soup. You pour some over rice, then you add sour cream and cheese, it's really, really good! Shut up," she added to Logan as he chuckled softly, hearing how enthusiastic she was. "Anyway, we should get one of those carts, so we can carry all the bags out to the cabs, otherwise we'll have to keep running back and forth." As Logan came to a stop in front of the right carousel, she turned to talk to Dustin, smiling down at him. "Hey, Dustin, whatever happened with that cute girl you were dating? Things are working out, right?"

Grinning a bit, Dustin nodded happily, leaning on Quinn's crutches. "Yeah, she wanted to come with us for Christmas, but her parents made her go home with them. She really liked the jewelry you helped me make for her, though, she said it was really pretty, and she started wearing it everywhere."

"Great," Quinn smiled, looking up as Chase, Michael, Lola and Zoey began to pull bags off of the carousel as they passed. "I figured she would, most girls like jewelry. I love it, but I never really get any, so I don't wear too much." Feeling Logan's arms stiffen a bit, she looked up at him, arching an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Logan just shrugged, moving out to the cabs and placing her inside one as the others piled their baggage onto a few carts and followed him. "Nothing, just really want food." He moved to help Chase and Michael place their bags in the trunk, lowering his voice as the girls climbed into the cab with Quinn. "What do I do, you guys? She wants jewelry for Christmas, and I made her a stupid pot, she'll hate it! I don't even know why I did it, what is she going to use it for? It was so stupid..."

Michael rolled his eyes, setting a bag down and grabbing Logan's shoulders. "It'll be fine, because you thought about her when you were making it, so she'll love it! Calm down before I slap you," he added, tossing the rest of the bags in the trunk of another cab, sliding in as Dustin hurried over, telling the second driver Quinn's address. "Come on, guys, let's get out of here! Sooner we eat, sooner we can go explore Seattle."

"Yeah," Chase nodded, walking over to the second cab and climbing in with Dustin and Michael, rolling his eyes as he saw Logan glancing back at the first cab again and again as he followed. The things you learned from being friends with Logan Reese...


	8. Chapter 7

Wandering back and forth in Quinn's room as the girls were all piled up on Quinn's bed, Chase was in Quinn's desk chair, and Dustin and Michael were having a mock-fight over her beanbag chair, Logan studied everything that was visible, stopping beside a large movie poster. "What's this one about," he asked, tapping it lightly and looking over at Quinn, who was having her fingernails painted by Lola and Zoey, each of them taking one hand. "Atonement?"

"Oh, that one," Quinn murmured, sitting up a bit more. "It's so sad, this couple is in love with each other, but the girl's younger sister lies about seeing the guy do something, so he's sent to prison, and then to the war.

Logan nodded, figuring 'sad' meant tears and tears meant her needing a shoulder to cry on. "We could watch it, maybe...I think I'd like to see it." At Quinn's nod, he moved to the bookshelf by her closet, the one that contained her movies. Running his fingertip along the back of the DVD cases, he stopped when he reached Atonement, pulling it out and moving to put it into the DVD player as Quinn set the TV to the right channel. All of them piled onto the bed then, Logan settling himself behind Quinn and pulling her back against his chest, Zoey and Lola sprawling out on either side of them with their feet on her pillow, her cast-covered foot resting on Dustin's back as he lay across Michael and Chase, Lola's chin resting next to Quinn's foot and Zoey's chin on his legs. The seven of them sat silently as they watched the movie, Quinn unconsciously resting her arms over Logan's, which were wrapped around her stomach. Once it was over, Zoey sniffed a bit, wiping her eyes on Chase's shirt, and Lola was just sitting with an awed expression on her face. Michael, Chase and Dustin had all fallen asleep.

"That was so beautiful, wasn't it," Quinn sighed, shaking her head sadly. "Just the cinematography, and Keira Knightley's acting...James McAvoy wasn't too bad either," she said after a moment, almost as an afterthought. "Very cute...Anyway,I'm kinda tired," she admitted. "Since the boys are all asleep already, why don't we just sleep in here? Too hard to move them."

Lola nodded and turned towards her, seeing Logan immediately pretending to be asleep as well, though she didn't say anything. "Okay, sounds good," she nodded, getting up and moving to grab blankets, draping them over everyone else before she curled up beneath one, resting her head on Dustin's back again. "Night, Quinn, night, Zoey."

"Night," Quinn and Zoey chorused, Zoey already half-asleep herself as Quinn shifted till she was facing Logan, placing her head down on his shoulder. Smiling a little as she started to fall asleep, Logan tightened his arms around her, falling asleep as well.

--

"Okay, that's just weird," Lola muttered, shaking her head as she sat with everyone but Logan and Quinn in front of Quinn's computer, talking to Nicole over their webcams. "Seriously, Nicole, you have to see this," she added, shifting out of the way and pointing the webcam towards the two figures still fast asleep on the bed. "Isn't that insane? They slept like that all night!"

Nicole nodded and kept staring, looking amazed. "So, do they like each other or something? Because if they do, I just have two things to say, how cute, and is Quinn insane?! It's Logan we're talking about! Yeah, he's hot, but he's a jerk."

Lifting his head slightly, Logan rolled his eyes, calling out sarcastically, "Thanks a lot, Nicole, you're awesome too!" Shifting Quinn off of him, he shook her awake gently, smiling slightly as she blinked up at him, looking a little groggy. "Hey, Quinn, time to wake up, everyone's talking to Nicole, don't you want to say hi?"

Quinn nodded, pushing herself up and off of the bed, limping over to the others and flopping down in the seat Michael vacated, giving him a grateful smile. "Hey, Nicole, how d'you like Alaska? Looks pretty," she observed, seeing that Nicole was sitting in front of a large window looking out at a forest. "What city are you in again?"

Nicole gave her a quick smile of greeting, then answered, "I'm in Ketchikan, in this awesome little restaurant, you have to take a cart to get up here! I wish I could send you guys some of this berry tart, it's so good! And yeah, it's gorgeous," Nicole agreed, smiling widely. "Really cold, though, I'm missing PCA like a lot, and all you guys! I can't wait till we're all back home and we can hang out again..."

"Us too," Quinn nodded, sighing a bit. "Honestly, I love being home, but I miss PCA too...the second we walked in the door yesterday, Dad started teasing me and Logan about being married, since he had to carry me in, it was so embarrassing!"

Nicole giggled a bit at that, then looked up, groaning a bit. "I've got to go, the ship is leaving soon, and I need to get back on. See you all later," she said, logging off quickly and disappearing.

Quinn turned to face the others then, smiling up at them. "So, what do you all want to do today? We could always go down to the fish market, there's a few people there who will cook whatever you buy right there, so we could have lunch, or we could go to the mall, or go see a movie...Whichever one you guys want to do."

"I think a trip to the fish market sounds fun," Zoey admitted. "And I know I'm gonna be hungry by the time we get there, so now it sounds even better." Looking around at the others, she watched them all nod, then turned back to Quinn. "How are we going to get there?"

"Bus," Quinn answered instantly. "Dad said that while you guys are here, he'll pay for all day bus passes for all of us every time we want to go somewhere, so let's get showered and dressed, then get going!" All four boys leapt up and ran to use the guest bathroom then, the girls going to use Quinn's, helping her to it.

--

A few hours later, seated on the bus, Zoey and Lola talked in low voices together, glancing over at Logan and Quinn every so often, trying...and failing...to involve the boys in their conversation. Michael, Chase and Dustin just kept passing a Game Boy back and forth, while Logan watched Quinn read a thick, heavy-looking book. "So, the fish market's about half an hour away, which means we should be there in an hour," Quinn spoke up finally, looking up at the others. "No one's allergic to anything, right?" As the others shook their heads, Quinn snapped her book shut, making them all jump. "Sorry..."


	9. Chapter 8

"Happy Christmas, everyone," Quinn called out to the people sleeping on her floor, waking early on the 24th, sitting up quickly and swinging herself out of her bed, grabbing her crutches. "Oh, sorry," she added quickly, stumbling a bit as she accidentally hit Chase with one of her crutches. "Come on, time to get up, Mom and Dad are taking us to the mall today! It's tradition, on the day of Christmas Eve, they always bought me an-..." She broke off, glancing at Logan, who suddenly realised he was the only one she had told about her brother. "Anyway, they always take me shopping and get me a gift of my choice, and they decided that since all you guys are here, they're gonna do it for you, too."

Zoey looked up, smiling widely. "Really? That's so nice! None of my friends' parents have ever gotten me a Christmas present before." Getting up, she moved to grab her clothes as Lola and Quinn did the same, the boys just grabbing shirts and throwing them on, pulling jeans on over their boxers. Zoey rolled her eyes, looking over at them. "Have we mentioned we hate you?"

"You just did," Logan smirked over at her, watching as Quinn pulled out some clothes, hurrying out of the room as she turned and looked at him, shoving the other three boys ahead of him, not wanting any of them to see her undressed, even Dustin. Zoey and Lola followed them out, Lola moving to the downstairs guest bathroom, Zoey heading to the bathroom next to Quinn's parents' room, while Quinn used her own. Moving around downstairs as the girls got ready, glancing up as Lola ran back up the stairs, dressed and with dripping hair, the boys all gave each other vaguely exasperated looks, while Quinn's parents read the paper, casting each other knowing looks from behind it. As he heard footsteps on the stairs after awhile, looking up as Zoey and Lola moved down the stairs, he gazed past them, his eyes going just a tiny bit wider as he saw Quinn. "Wow..." No matter what she was wearing, her beauty always seemed to amaze him lately; she really hadn't done anything different, her outfit was just like what she wore at school, her hair was normal, and she still had her glasses on and no makeup, but still, there was something about her...

Quinn blushed furiously as she saw him staring at her, looking away uncomfortably. "Okay, let's go," she said finally, obviously wondering what was going on with him. Moving carefully down the rest of the stairs, she led the way out the door and to the minivan, punching in the code to unlock the doors and climbing in. Logan followed quickly, making sure he got the seat beside her, Dustin and Michael moving to sit on his other side, while Lola, Zoey and Chase sat in front of them. Buckling their seatbelts, all seven kids waited for her parents to climb in, her dad turning on the radio immediately and changing it to a showtunes station, smiling at Quinn in the mirror as she struggled not to start singing. The others all turned to look at Quinn as well, watching as she bit her lip as hard as she could without drawing blood, looking slightly nervous. After a long time, she finally just burst out singing, surprising them with the fact that she was actually good. She kept going until they got to the mall, everyone piling out, Logan turning to help Quinn out, grabbing her and hauling her onto his back. "Do you know how fast your back is going to end up hurting?"

Shrugging gently, Logan carried her after her parents, tucking her crutches under one of his arms. "So? If it starts hurting, then I'll just give you your crutches and put you down. Easy solution." As her parents led them into a beauty supply shop, followed very closely by Zoey and Lola, the boys and Quinn hung back and waited outside, chattering about their plans for the party that night. Once Zoey and Lola came back out, clutching large, heavy makeup boxes and thanking Mr. and Mrs. Pensky over and over, the group headed towards an electronics shop, then a movie store, leaving the mall a few hours later with their arms piled with gifts, Quinn's mother carrying her gifts while Quinn made her way towards the van. "Thanks a lot, Mr. and Mrs. Pensky," Logan said as he walked, grinning down into the bag of shirts he had gotten. "These are all great!"

Climbing back into the car, Mr. Pensky gave Logan a quick nod as they all piled in again, none of them caring where they were sitting now. "It's no problem, we just want you kids all to enjoy yourselves, and we enjoy doing this, we like having you all here with us this year. And tonight, we'll have a lot of people over, so if you kids can help us out a bit, just doing a quick clean and helping in the kitchen, I think we can get it all done in time."

All of the kids agreed, chattering about their gifts until they reached the house again, comparing notes on what they had chosen. Once they were home, they all set out their things in Quinn's room, the girls passing on all their old makeup to Quinn, who set out a long, velvety red skirt and a green blouse of the same fabric, Zoey and Lola pulling out their best party outfits. All the boys were just planning on wearing jeans and button-down shirts.Separating then, they all moved around the house, cleaning everything they could think of, passing through the kitchen and helping Mrs. Pensky briefly, then going back to cleaning, Logan helping the most, making sure to always start a conversation about Quinn, learning everything he could about her. Soon, they were finished, waiting for everyone else to arrive.

--

Author's Note: Okay, might not be able to update for a few days, not sure. My internet keeps going all funny down here, but in two days, I'll be home and looking for a job, so my updates will be slower than before, anyway. And thanks to everyone who likes the story, especially Toxic!


	10. Chapter 9

"I think I'm going to be sick," Quinn muttered, abandoning a box of chocolate cordial cherries that she, normally, couldn't get enough of. Combined with all the food and drinks she had had during her parents' Christmas Eve party, though...apparently blood orange juice, blueberry juice, and 7-Up was _not _a good idea...they were definitely not going to stay down much longer. Leaping off of the couch, almost knocking Logan over as she grasped his shoulder to stand, she bolted for the stairs and dashed up them as fast as she could, the sound of a slamming door reaching them a few moments later. The others winced a bit, but didn't move, looking between the stairs and each other, not quite sure who should go after Quinn. Her bathroom definitely wasn't large enough for seven people to pile into it...well, it was, but they were sure she didn't want all of them to see her puking. After a few more moments of silence, Logan got to his feet, moving up the stairs and moving to knock on the door at the end of the hall, stepping inside without waiting for an answer. Shutting the door behind himself, he moved to sit behind her, placing his legs around her and wrapping an arm around her waist, the other hand quickly wrapping itself in her hair as he held it out of her reach. "Thanks," she moaned weakly, leaning back against him. "I don't know why I ate so much, that was such a stupid idea..."

Expecting to hear a laugh from Logan and a rude comment, she frowned a bit, feeling him burying his nose in her hair as he held her tighter. "It's okay, we all got a little carried away, especially me with your mom's chocolate ganache tarts, those things are incredible!"

Unable to help letting out a small laugh, Quinn shifted until she was resting her head on his shoulder, her legs draped over one of his. "Yeah, they are pretty amazing, huh," she agreed. "She loves cooking for people, it's her favourite thing to do. Dad's thing is building card houses, or making weird shapes out of dominoes. And yes, before you make any comments, mine is science." Hearing nothing but silence, she looked up, wincing a bit as he gave her a knowing look. "What?" He just kept staring at her as she shifted uncomfortably, a smile crossing his lips as she finally blurted out, "Fine, I like to draw. It just helps get more of my creativity out. And no, I'm not showing you my drawings, they're too embarrassing."

"Why," Logan asked curiously, arching an eyebrow at her. "I'm sure they're not that bad, and I've seen the drawings you have to do for school. And anyway, I'm sure your mom and dad have some lying around somewhere, so I could always ask them...I can get there faster than you, too."

Quinn just stuck her tongue out at him, shaking her head firmly. "I'll consider letting you see the drawings then, but it's not a sure thing, alright? It depends on if you catch me in the right mood." As they sat in silence for a few more minutes, Logan's arms tightening around her gently as she curled up against his chest, she smiled a little, feeling the nauseousness slowly going away. "Okay, can you help me up now? It's a Pensky family tradition that on Christmas Eve, we all open one present each, and save the rest for tomorrow."

Nodding slightly, he unfolded his arms from around her and got to his feet, taking her hands to pull her up gently. "Steady," he murmured, moving his hands to her waist as she stumbled. "Don't want you breaking something else."

As she looked up at him, giving him what was obviously meant to be an innocent look, she asked, "Do you mean like when you almost broke your neck walking down the stairs in a pair of high heels?" He just gave her a mock-glare, helping her carefully out of the bathroom and back down the stairs, keeping an arm around her as he looked up to find her parents at the bottom, looking up at them worriedly.

Mrs. Pensky held her hand out to Quinn, taking her daughter's hand as Logan half-lifted her onto the floor. "Are you alright, honey? The others told us you were feeling sick, did you eat too much?" When Quinn nodded, she murmured something softly, guiding her into the kitchen as the others turned to watch. Mr. Pensky led Logan back into the living room then, seating himself in his usual chair as he began to pull out all the presents they had helped Quinn buy for the others, checking the tags before he piled them up. "Alright, it's time," Mrs. Pensky called as she followed Quinn out of the kitchen, carrying a tray with eight cups of hot cocoa, while Quinn sipped at a cup of tea. "Everyone ready for presents? Do Dustin's first, honey," she instructed, passing out the cocoa as Dustin took his present, ripping it open quickly and staring at the collection of video games inside.

Dustin grinned, then moved to hug Quinn quickly, Logan grabbing onto both their mugs before any liquid ended up on her. "Thanks, Quinn, this is awesome!" Rolling his eyes from behind them as Quinn hugged Dustin back, Logan turned his gaze away, watching the others open their presents, all of them moving to hug Quinn as well. Zoey and Lola squeezed her from both sides then, kissing her cheeks loudly before they moved to squeal over their new clothes.

Handing her mug back, Logan shifted over to sit closer beside her, sipping his cocoa slowly as he watched her very slowly peeling the paper from a box with one hand. "Quinn...what are you doing?" When she didn't answer, he lifted his free hand and squeezed her hip, rolling his eyes when that didn't get a reaction either. "Okay, then I guess I could always start kissing your neck, in front of your mom and dad..."

"I always open my presents like this," Quinn answered then, finishing off her tea and setting the mug aside. "I like to save the paper and use it for projects...you saw the pen cup in my room, right? The outside of it is wrapping paper. Same with the oriental-looking picture frame with the picture of all of us."

Logan just nodded silently, continuing to watch her for the rest of the night, not really seeing that the others had noticed his apparent fascination with her. She hadn't noticed either, as she couldn't seem to stop yawning. The others were starting to get tired as well, all of them beginning to drift to sleep even as they sat there. Hurriedly collecting mugs, Mr. Pensky laughed a bit, seeing the seven of them sprawled out across, beneath and around each other. Mrs. Pensky moved to get blankets and pillows for all of them, tucking them in as best she could as she pushed pillows under their heads, her gaze pausing briefly on where Logan had curled up behind Quinn, their bodies in a tight ball as he held onto her, his knees tucked behind hers as her arms rested on top of his. Smiling a little, she shook her head, turning away to move up the stairs.

--

Okay, in the next chapter, Quinn gets Logan's presents. It'll be up this weekend, I promise. Just need to get some sleep, been up for almost a full twenty-four hours working on this one.


End file.
